Turtles Stuck in Diablo 2
by Tyger of the Wynd
Summary: The guys get stuck in a game called Diablo 2 with two of their fans. Story is probably better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

This is a TMNT and a Diablo crossover. I don't own either the TMNT or Diablo 2 or the classes that are in Diablo 2, nor do I own MSN Messenger. I also do not own Danceingfae, I just own me and the plot. For plot, the guys live seperatly at the moment.  
  
This chapter is going to be short because I have to type up part of the storyline that happens to bring the acts together after this chapter is done.  
  
This chapter is set in Danceingfae's POV.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning.  
  
Danceingfae logged onto MSN Messenger to see who was on and saw that the guys were on as well as Tyger, but Tyger was busy. A few seconds later, Donny brought her into the conversation that he was in.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey." Techie Dude replied.  
  
"Hi." Was Ninja Master's response.  
  
"Hi dudette." Replied I Love Pizza's.  
  
"Yo." Spoke Hot Headed.  
  
"Tyger would say hi also if she wasn't playing a game right now." I Love Pizza's added.  
  
"What is she playing this time?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"Diablo 2." Techie Dude responded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly, Danceingfae's computer received a virus.  
  
"Did anyone else get a virus?" I love Pizza's asked.  
  
"I did. It's not like any that I've seen before." Techie Dude responded.  
  
"I also got a virus." Ninja Master added.  
  
"Ditto here." Typed Hot Headed.  
  
A window opened up. In the window was a letter of some kind.  
  
Hello internet user,  
  
You have received this virus because you were selected to play a new beta game. You and your friends will be sucked into a game being played at this very moment. To come back to reality, you must win. Good Luck.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
HackerMan  
  
"What the?" Danceingfae said to herself as a vortex opened up where her moniter is.  
  
The vortex quickly widened and sucked Danceingfae into it. Being inside the vortex was like being in a tornado. Danceingfae could tell she was falling, but didn't know which way was up. There were numerous colors swirling around her with twinkling lights. Suddenly something was violently pushed against Danceingfae. It was the guys and Tyger jumbled in one giant ball.  
  
"Hey Danceingfae, I didn't know you were online." Tyger commented.  
  
"Yeah, I had gotten a virus and suddenly got sucked into this void of space with you guys ramming into me." Danceingfae replied.  
  
"I didn't get a virus." Tyger spoke.  
  
"You were to busy playing your game to even notice." Mike responded.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." Tyger spoke, hitting herself in the head.  
  
"Where are we going?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, the window that popped up said we were beta testers for a new game that was being played at the moment." Don replied.  
  
"Any suggestions on what we should do?" Raph asked.  
  
"Only to go through the game and win." Danceingfae spoke.  
  
As quickly as they were sucked into the vortex, they were spat out of it. The six of them landed on hard ground and laid there unconscious.  
  
End of the chapter for now. Next in the chapter is a little part of the storyline that goes with the game. 


	2. Act 1: The Sister's Lament

Here's the first Act. After this, I'll continue with the story.  
  
Act 1: Sister's Lament  
  
A cloaked fingure telekeneticly unlocks an iron-wrung bar door and walks down a long hallway. Voices, whip cracks, and screams can be heard. The cloaked figure stops at a door at the end of the hallway, unlocks it the same way he did with the other one and stands in the doorway. Inside is a man who looks to be about 100 pounds and in his late 70's is laying in the sunshine on the floor and idily drawing objuects with his finger. As the figure walks into the room, the man looks up at the figure, with a small amount of drool on the corner of his mouth, and becomes startled by the figure and scuttles across the floor to lean against the bed in the corner, and accidentally hitting a pan on the way to the bed. The figure sits down on a chair that is in front of the only window in the room.  
  
"So Marius, at last I find you." The cloaked figure calmly spoke to the old man.  
  
Marius, the old man, looks up at the figure and sees a vision of an angel where the figure is sitting, then the vision disapears a few seconds later.  
  
"Tyreal. Yes, yes, now I recogmize you. I should of known you would travel in disguise. They're always watching." Marius replies, partly clenching his right hand and shaking his head and hand while talking.  
  
"I've been searching for you for a long time now. I was beginning to think you didn't want to be found."  
  
"Oh, forgive me Tyreal, please. It wasn't my fault."  
  
"Wasn't your fault Marius? Tell me, how was it not your fault?"  
  
"The wanderer. Yes, yes it was, it was the wanderer."  
  
(A/N: From this point on till the end of Act 4, Marius will be speaking most of the time, with the exception of a few phrases from the wanderer, a bartender, and the prime evils.")  
  
Marius leans back so he is looking at the celeing and starts remembering what happended long ago. The scene changes to a memory that happened 30 some years ago. Marius is slouching on the ground in the corner of a tavern. Fires are lit everywhere. Music plays in the background while the inhabitants talk and laugh amongst themselves. A bartender walks by with a tray in his hand.  
  
"My days at the Rouge Citidal seemed so long ago. I sought refuge from my memories in the company of other outcasts. High in the mountains, past the eastern gate."  
  
The bartender, a short man with a slight limp, walks upt to Marius.  
  
"Do you want something?" The bartender asks.  
  
He waits for a response from Marius, but gets nothing, so the bartender sighs and walks off.  
  
"Oh, I fought sleep for days at a time. For when I dreamt, the memories would return. Memories of the Monestary, and the evil that which claimed it. Dreams, memories, I couldn't tell the difference anymore."  
  
While talking about his dreams about the Monestary, a memory resurfaced. A memory where he was outside the monestary and there was a great fire that was everywhere, surrounding Marius. There was also a great horde of undead skeletons surrounding him, some of which are in the fire. In front of Marius, is the wanderer and he was standing there with his sword in front of some of the skeletons. Then the memory disapears from view. Then, a cloaked figure suddenly opens the door of the tavern, causing all noise to cease. The wind from outside causes the flames inside to flicker and waiver violently. The door behind the figure closes as he walks away and the noise returns to its normal level. Marius looks at the figure and recognizes him.  
  
"Had the evil from my dreams been following me at my heels? How had he found me here? How could this broken down shell of a man, who is barely able to carry the weight of his own sword be the burning terror that drove me to hide here?"  
  
The wanderer walks over over to a wall and sits on the floor by a low table. He is a few feet away from Marius. The wanderer picks up his sword and forces the pointed end of it into the floor. He causes silence once more, but the people resume their conversations once more as the wanderer is still holding his sword and looking around.  
  
"He seemed to have demons of his own which he himself seemed to struggle to contain."  
  
The wanderer looked like he was having severe muscle spasms in his right arm, causing the sword to fall out of his hand and he tried to control with the other.  
  
"And he was losing."  
  
The spasms continued, and out of frustration, he pushed the nearby table towards Marius, making it fall short of hitting Marius. The wanderer's condition worsened. His chest started flashing a green light. Marius watches in horror as slug-like creatures with sharp teeth and arms to crawl with and small fire imps appear from the fire and under the floorboards.  
  
"As I watched in horror, I became convinced that I was truly mad. The terror, the destruction, the evil I witnessed. How else could I discribe what was going on? Were these the monsters from my dreams, or were they born from the wanderer?"  
  
Now a green soul-like apperition leaves the wanderers body and the tavern engulfed in a raging fire. Undead skeletons are now appearing from within the fire and more monsters follow. The inhabitants were either fighting valiently and ignoring the fire or screaming their heads off while running around like chickens with their heads cut off. One by one, most of them valiently, died by the monsters, except for Marius and the wanderer. The soul-like apperition re-enters the wanderers body. Seconds later, the wanderer idily gets up and starts heading for the exit, but looks back at Marius before leaving. Marius drops the pipe that he held in his hand. The tavern is completely afire.  
  
"Why did I follow him? I dunno. Why do things happen in dreams the way they do? All I know is that when he beckoned, I had to follow."  
  
Marius follows, stops at the doorway to quickly look around, then quickly runs off to catch up.  
  
"From that moment on, we traveled to the east, always to the east."  
  
The end of Act One. Now our hero's will start Act one. The reasons the Acts are there in the story is that the acts like this one kinda tells the back story to the player and give a hint on where they are going to be next. Like Act one will take place on some plains area to get to the Monestary. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up in the next week or so. 


	3. Chapter 2: awakening and questions

I do not own Diablo 2, the turtles, Danceingfae, or anything that pertains to anything mentioned. I do own the virus, the storyline, and me. I will put an astrik by anything that needs any further info about something cause some things do get confusing at times.  
  
I can not change any of the characters or their clothing that belongs to Diablo 2. I am trying to describe what everyone is wearing without being sexual, I am only describing the clothing as what is in the game and guide book. The guys are human in this story, but still have the same personallities and voices.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
One by one, everyone woke up. Tyger was the last to wake up while the others were grouped together and looking around. It appeared that they were in a small camp of some kind, with several people with different duties living inside the camp. All were wearing weird clothing that differed from each other and was not seen by the 6 of them.  
  
Danceingfae was wearing a green shirt that had a dark purple trim. The skirt was a dark blue with gold trim. The shirt was short enough to only wrap around Danceingfae's upper body and arms. The skirt went mid-way down her thighs. She also wore a bandana that had gold and jewels on it and her long black hair flows somewhat freely. A large gold necklace, a gold belt, gold hoop earings, and gold arm braces. Danceingfae was weilding a staff as her weapon.  
  
Leo was wearing full silver armor with gold accents. The helm* had four prongs that had dimond shaped tips, it covered most of the head while leaving the face part open and had a nose protector coming down from the top. A dimond shape and two bands accented in gold were encrusted on the helm. A gold cross* was placed on the upper body armor plate. The rest of the armor was encrusted with gold on the edges. He was weilding a long sword* and a shield that had two standing lions on the right side and a metal piece that was shaped like a bell in the middle.  
  
Don was wearing black, scalely clothing with chainmail* over the clothing. Covering the chainmail, was armor that looked like bones from an odd looking creature that was long since dead. Black gloves and lower arm armor was also worn. Don also had long white hair that was placed in a ponytail, his face sickly looking and his skin was pale as can be. He was weilding a small, round shield and long-bladed dagger.  
  
Raph was wearing mainly a loincloth that went down to his knees and boots as clothing. He also wore a large belt that had a large oversized gold ring in the front. There are several more gold rings of different sizes that connect to each other from the belt to hold the shoulder armor in place. A gold spiral ring is on his left bicep. Raph is also wearing arm bands and gloves that has no finger covering with a gold band in between the arm band and the gloves. There is a blue band of facepaint on the left side that comes down from the top of his head, to his eye, and continues down to his upper chest, where it ends in a lightning like fashion. He is taller and more well build than the others. He is wielding a round shield and an axe.  
  
Mike is wearing a white shirt and a brown fur vest and the bottom is accented by white fur. Dark pants are held up by a largebelt that has oversized red jewels. Bronze gauntlets* cover his forearms and hands, which also has white fur at the end near the elbow. Gold rings are located on every finger, besides the thumbs. Long light red hair flows freely and a goatee is seen. Though not as well built as Raph, Mike would probably be the second strongest amonst them. He wields a round shield and a club.  
  
Tyger was wearing almost all black. She wore black pants that had a greyish fur belt. She also wore a black breastplate* that had gold trim and a gold design on the front. She had a black arm bracelet on her right arm that also had gold trim. A tarnished shoulder armor was worn and black gloves that had a black and gold lower-arm protection. On Tyger's knees was silver armor. Round gold earings are half hidden by her short black hair. Connected to the belt was two short fighting sticks that had small dagger like knives connected at one end of each. She was wielding a small shield and an axe.  
  
Danceingfae was the first to speak up.  
  
"Where are we? This is a place where I recognize in some way but don't recognize at all."  
  
"Looks like some place from the Middle or Dark ages." Leo spoke up.  
  
"You are correct on one guess, Leo. By my calculations, we're are in the Middle Age." Don replied.  
  
"Whoa, how did we end up here?" Mike asked.  
  
"I can tell you the answer to that question. I sent you here." A voice came from out of no where.  
  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
  
"I was programed to find out a non-specific game that was being played while the user was on the Internet and send anyone connected to that user into the game." The voice replied.  
  
Just then, a man showed up and appeared in front of the group.  
  
"What do you mean programmed?" Raph asked.  
  
"I was designed by a gaming hacker to do what I was told to do what I just told you."  
  
"You must be that virus that all of us received." Danceingfae shouted as she faced the guy and got in his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was wondering, why choose my game of all the games being played at that minute?" Tyger asked, still sitting.  
  
"I can not tell you that."  
  
"Why not?" Danceingfae pleaded.  
  
"That information is on the need to know basis."  
  
"Tell me if I am correct on this. We have to go through this game we are in and win to get back to reality, right?" Mike asked.  
  
"Correct."  
  
Suddenlly, watch like objects apear on each wrist and small maps appear out of no where.  
  
"What are these for?" Leo asks.  
  
"Those are holographic watches. The one one each of your left arm are your life and mana guages*, and the one one your right arm shows your quests, skill charts, and character point chart. Each of you have one of each."  
  
"I take it these are the maps to help us find our way through the game?" Tyger asks.  
  
"Yes. Enough diddle daddling, you have a game to win." The virus replied.  
  
The 6 started to leave when the virus stopped them.  
  
"One more thing. Since Tyger is at such a high level, I have to bring her level back down and reduce her skills by one. I will return your levels and skills back, plus if you earn enough level points, I will add it to what you have now."  
  
"Thank you." Tyger replied.  
  
"Let's go do our quests then." Raph growled, finding the exit to the camp.  
  
"Raph, wait. We have to talk to the locals first and meet the leader first before we get to go on a quest." Tyger interjected, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Off they went to meet the locals.  
  
End of the chapter. I still have room for a couple more people. Please, if you would like to join, please email me or leave your email (omit leaving email if I know you) in the review. I will get back to you ASAP with the information. I will no longer accept requests after the next chapter is up.  
  
Now the stuff with the astriks:  
  
*Helm: Another word for armored hat, commonly used throughout the game. *Gold Cross: Common cross enamaled in gold and has three little curves on each end. *Chainmail: A metal shirt made of lots of small metal circles connected to each other to form a form of body armor. *Gauntlets: Lower Armbands that protects the lower arms and protects part or all of the hands. In this case, it protects part of the hand. *Long Sword: A sword that has a blade length of 2.5-3 feet in length. There are various kinds of swords that are mentioned in the game. *Breastplate: Another type of body armor, but in this case it is more like clothing and armor at the same time. *Life and Mana guages: Like it says, life and mana guages. The life guage tells how far you are from death, but don't worry, you don't really die, you just go back to the camp/city that you arrived at. Mana is a substance that everyone has in the game that allows the player to do different skills or magic, depending on which character you use. You have to recharge these to continue by using potions or going to the local healer. 


End file.
